Isabella
by val2901
Summary: Cuando la ambición le gana al amor solo puede haber victimas. Song Fic/ One- shot.


Esta historia esta basada en una canción que se llama Gabriela yo la escuche cantada por Ulises bueno nada me pertenece, espero que la disfruten.

Se enamoraron el día que se conocieron, ella era joven e ingenua le encantaba la simpleza de las cosas, el era cinco años mayor tenia muy claro su camino y era ambicioso el quería llegar alto en la vida, pero cuando la conoció amo su forma de ser tan bella por dentro y por fuera. A los pocos días de haberse conocido ya eran novios, se iban a la casa que alquilaba el y se contaban sus planes para la vida y el futuro, sus charlas eran interminables muchas veces el amanecer los sorprendió.

Isabella tiene la mirada, de los que aman  
Solo las cosas simples de la vida,  
A ella le gusta teñirse de lluvia,  
Cuando la lluvia la salpica en la galería.  
El trabaja todas las horas de los días,  
Para ganar lo que no va a gastarse en 7 vidas,  
Y ella sueña con sus besos y el.. solo cuenta moneditas.

Al año para el llego su recompensa, por lo que había luchado tanto, las horas interminables de trabajo dieron sus frutos, lo ascendieron llego a ser gerente de la compañía estaba tan eufórico tan concentrado en su logro personal, que no se percato de las consecuencias...

Isabella puede viajar al lugar que quiera,  
El presupuesto seguro le alcanzaría,  
Pero ha elegido la ventana de su living  
Para mirar como se le pasa lenta la vida.  
A ella le gustan los amaneceres,  
Pero mucho más le gustaban en su compañía,  
Cuando él no era tan rico  
Muchas veces los veían.

Mientras el tiempo pasa Isabella sigue estancada, para este tiempo ellos vivian juntos aunque para ella la soledad era su única compañía, la tristeza de saberse así empezó a pasarle factura y cuando lo hablaba con el le negaba lo innegable, siempre eran las mismas discusiones ella le rogaba por que pasaran mas tiempo juntos que se sentía muy sola, y el le decía que eran caprichos que el se estaba esforzando por brindarle todo lo que ella quisiera y así se lo pagaba con reclamos...

A ella le pican los brazos  
Cuando tanta soledad le brota,  
Ella le dice llorando,  
Mientras el la mira como idiota..

No me sueltes porque vuelo..  
No me quieras, porque quiero dame!  
Un día a medias si es contigo y eso a mí ya ha de bastarme..

No me sueltes porque vuelo..  
No me quieras, porque quiero dame!  
Que la vida es donde sea si es contigo y no  
En un palacio frío, donde solo he de extrañarte.  
No puedes comprar el tiempo, cuando es tarde..

La vida de Isabella era un infierno, la soledad la ahogaba pero mucho mas daño le hizo el desamor y la frialdad que había entre ellos, ella vivía en una prisión de cristal sola que era lo peor para ella vivía todo el dia en piloto automático limpiaba sobre lo limpio ya no le llamaba la atención la lluvia ni los amaneceres, ya nada del mundo exterior le importaba, ella solo lo quería a el quería las migajas que le daba pero ya nada llenaba esa tristeza.

Empezó una noche en la cual Isabella había preparado una cena en donde le plantearía todo lo que a ella le pasaba y le exigiría que se tomaran un tiempo a solas lo necesitaba tanto, tenia todo listo la botella de vino su preferido, su comida preferida, solo faltaba el, cuando sonó su teléfono, avisándole que no llegaría tenia una cena importante para cerrar un contrato, ella no contesto nada solo corto, y fue sin sentir nada agarro la botella de vino y sentó en un sillón a tomar, pero no era suficiente asi que tomo unas pastillas para calmarse un poco...

Así empezaron a pasar los años,  
Llenos de soledad y monotonía.  
Mientras el se tomaba un vuelo a Londres,  
Ella empezó a tomar alcohol con algunas pastillas,  
A navegar por los eternos mares  
De una cama sin otro que le brinde compañía,  
A resignarse a los amaneceres  
A no teñirse más de lluvia en la galería.

EDWARD POV

Sabia que la tenia muy abandonada y la conciencia me estaba pasando factura, la amaba eso nunca lo dude, pero tenia tanto proyectos y fui logrando todos y cada uno de ellos, había tenido que hacer un viaje de negocios pero cuando vuelva a casa le dire que nos vallamos de vacaciones y tratare de componer nuestra relación, se que a ella le encantara, a veces ella me reclamaba que se sentía sola pero lo yo hacia lo hacia por los dos para darle todo lo que ella se merece...

El la encontró en una tarde de regreso,  
Estaba fría como el mármol de la escalera,  
No alcanza el omnisciente de este narrador  
Para decir ¡De qué carajo se murió Isabella!.

El la encontró y quiso morir con ella no entendía que había pasado, solo algo le llamo la atención una pequeña nota en la mesa de luz, con manos temblorosas la tomo y la leyó: " _Mi amor, no aguanto mas, la soledad me asfixia, pero te amo eso es para siempre, no me sueltes amor... "_

Pero murió y el se volvió tan loco,  
Que nunca más quiso salir a fuera,  
Se condenó tan solo en el encierro,  
Donde vivió tan infeliz Isabella..

Ahora repite cual loco! lo que le decía Isabella..  
Mientras quema con desprecio,  
Sus billetes en la hoguera!

No me sueltes porque vuelo..  
No me quieras, porque quiero dame!  
Un día a medias si es contigo y eso a mí ya ha de bastarme..

No me sueltes porque vuelo..  
No me quieras, porque quiero dame!  
Un día a medias si es contigo y eso a mí ya ha de bastarme..

A los pocos días, la asistente personal después de llamarlo innumerables veces decidió ir a la casa de su jefe, tenia las llaves por cualquier eventualidad, y lo que encontró la marco para el resto de sus días su jefe sentado en un sillón con un disparo en su sien, cuando levanto la cabeza para llamar a la policía se topo con las paredes de la casa escrita:

No me sueltes por que vuelo..  
Ni me quieras, porque quiero dame!  
Que la vida es donde sea si es contigo y no  
En un palacio frío, donde solo he de extrañarte.  
No puedes comprar el tiempo, cuando es tarde..

Al otro dia de tal macabro encuentro en la portada de todo los diarios decían:

 _"El empresario Edward Cullen, se suicido, se presume que fue después de encontrar a su esposa muerta la cual habría ingerido pastilla con alcohol"_


End file.
